Escuela Secundaria
by mireee3D2Y
Summary: La escuela secundaria es un sitio donde uno vive muchas aventuras al lado de sus amigos. Descúbranlo! :  LuHa L
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

La escuela secundaria, donde centenares de estudiantes pasan la mayoría de sus días. Para muchos es una cárcel (¿para qué mentirnos? La mayoría los piensa xd), hasta para la persona más popular del colegio.

Esto Luffy lo sabe muy pero que muy bien. Él es el chico más popular de la escuela, pero no por ser el más guay o tonterías de estas, no. Luffy lo ha conseguido siendo él mismo. Una persona simpática, agradable, se preocupa por sus amigos y familia por sobre de todo. Además de que es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela y un chico muy bien formado y muy fuerte. No saca las mejores notas, por no decir que son muy malas.

Tiene muchos amigos:

Zoro, su mejor amigo. Su familia tiene un club de kendo y él es el entrenador. Siempre va con tres katanas. Puede parecer un matón pero se preocupa por sus nakamas por encima de todo. Está enamorado de Robin.

Nami. Es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Tiene el cabello naranja y ama el dinero. Quiere estudiar para ser cartógrafa.

Sanji. Él es el típico perseguidor acosador de cualquier chica bonita que vea. Siempre se está peleando con Zoro. Aspira a ser el mejor cocinero del mundo.

Ussop. Siempre está diciendo mentiras. No es muy fuerte que digamos, siempre está huyendo de todo, pero tiene una puntería extraordinaria. Está enamorado de su vecina, Kaya.

Chopper. Es el hermano pequeño de Zoro. Es un chico muy listo y por esto lo subieron al mismo curso que su hermano. Es muy infantil.

Robin. Es la mejor amiga de Nami. Es una chica bastante tranquila. Saca muy buenas notas y le gusta mucho leer. Está enamorada de Zoro.

Franky. Es un pervertido que siempre va con tanga. Le apasionan los inventos.

Brook. Otro pervertido. Le encanta la música, es el líder de la banda Brook soul King.

Boa Hancock. Es la mujer más hermosa de la escuela. Es la novia de Luffy, está enamoradísima de él, al igual que Luffy de ella. Llevan tres meses saliendo.

Ace. Es el hermano mayor de Luffy. Vive únicamente con su hermano ya que su abuelo trabaja en el ejército. Protege a su hermanito como si aun tuviese 10 años.

**Pues nada, aquí una pequeña introducción de los personajes principales.**

**Espero reviews para inspirarme. La verdad es que no se como continuar TT**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1. PRIMER DÍA

-Luffy despierta, que vas a llegar tarde- dijo un Ace ya cansado de gritar a su hermanito

-Mrerfdfeesd…

-¿Qué coño dices? No he entendido nada… Vamos levántate ¿no vas a querer llegar tarde en tu primer día de clases no?

-…- nada, Luffy seguía sin hacerle caso

_Ya sé que hacer… jijijiji_- Luffy, ¿no querrás hacer esperar a Hancock verdad?

Dicho esto, Luffy se levantó de la cama a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Estoy despierto!

-Nunca falla… Si _es que está enamorado hasta las trancas de esa mujer_

-Venga Ace, prepárame el desayuno ¡Cuatro quilos de carne!

-Si venga, prepáratelo tú

-Vengaaa Aceee, si tú no haces nada en todo el día- dijo con un puchero

-¿Y qué? Es la ventaja de ser el hermano mayor, yo ya terminé los estudios, ejjejejeje

-Pero, pero… joder, vale, ya lo hago yo _Siempre igual, no hace nada en todo el día joder_

Con todo esto de hacerse el desayuno, Luffy salió de casa cuando solo faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

-¡Mierda, mierda! Shanks me va a matar…-dijo corriendo

En la escuela…

-¿Y Luffy?

-No lo sé, supongo que llegará tarde. Como siempre jajajajja

-Tú marimo, despierta- dijo Sanji

-¿Qué coño quieres, cocinero de pacotilla?

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS COCINERO DE PACOTILLA, MARIMO DE MIERDA?

-PUES A TI, ¿A QUIÉN VA SER?

-Zoro, Sanji, dejadlo ya

-¡Si Nami-swaaan!

-Bruja…

-A ver todo el mundo, quietos y a sus puestos- dijo Shanks entrando en la clase. Luego de estar mirando a sus alumnos puedo darse cuenta de un detalle.- Luffy se ha vuelto a dormir ¿verdad?

-Jajajajajajajajaja, lo más probable

-En fin…empezemos la clase

-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, IMBÉCIL!- Se oyó desde afuera

-¿Pero que coño?

-Es Luffy- dijo Hancock con los ojos iluminados

-Ya, ya, Hancock- dijo Nami con una gotita en la frente

De pronto, entró un Luffy todo sudado por lo que corrió desde su casa hasta la escuela, con Buggy enganchado a él como una babosa.

-¡Esta vez no te escapas Mugiwara! Vas a jugar el partido de revancha quieras o no

-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, PESADO! YA TE GANÉ LAS 24 VECES QUE JUGAMOS LA PUTA REVANCHA- Dicho eso, lo lanzó a la otra punta de la clase de un golpe- Joder, mira que eres plasta. ¡Hola a todos! Ajjajajaja

-Hola Luffy, venga siéntate…

-Sí, Shanks

Se fué hasta su asiento, que estaba al lado de Hancock.

-Hola Hancock, ¿qué tal te ha ido el verano?-dijo dándole un beso. Ante eso, las demás chicas de la clase solo pudieron echar chispas de la envidia.

-Bien, he estado en casa de mi abuela en París, pero te he echado de menos…-dijo sonrojada

-Jajajajajjaa, y yo a ti – dándole otro beso

-Cof cof cof, venga ya tortolitos, que empiezo la clase

-Vale, vale- dijo Luffy separándose de Hancock, pero dándole la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro curso en la escuela Gran Line!

Continuará…

**Aquí teneis el primer capítulo de este fic**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Un abrazo **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2. CLASE DE GIMNASIA 

Luffy esperaba pacientemente que sonara el timbre. Esa sería su salvación. El profesor de matemáticas, Mihawk, estaba pasando lista para ver quien había hecho los deberes y él, como siempre, no los había hecho.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, que suene ya, por favor… que me va a matar…._

Cuando el profesor estaba por decir su nombre, milagrosamente el timbre sonó, dándole así la libertad.

-¡Sí!- gritó Luffy saliendo corriendo del aula

-Jjajajaajajajajajjaja ¿no habías hecho los deberes verdad?

-Como lo sabes Zoro, shishishishishi

-Jajajajajajjajajaja, bueno, suerte que ahora una asignatura donde no piden deberes

-Sí, la más divertida de todas ¡GIMNASIA!

Los dos amigos entraron al gimnasio y se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Una vez hecho, salieron para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Luffy fue directamente hacia Hancock y le dio un beso, al cual ella correspondió gustosa.

-Bien estúpidos, vamos a comenzar la clase

-¡¿CÓMO?

-Os preguntareis que hago aquí. Pues bien, que sepáis que me hace la misma gracia que vosotros haceros clase, pero es lo que hay este año ¿de acuerdo?

-Pe-pero Smoker ¿y Kuma?

-No podrá asistir durante este año, lo han traspasado de colegio todo este curso por asuntos que no os conciernen.

-No…, justamente la clase que más me gusta y la tiene que hacer este….- dijo Luffy susurrando

-Muy bien Mugiwara, haz cien vueltas en el pabellón

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Y luego cincuenta flexiones, por rechistar

Luffy no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, así que se puso a correr.

-Mientras los demás vais a jugar a balón prisionero, para calentar

Mientras los demás jugaban, Luffy estaba por la vuelta ochenta. Lo estaban pasando muy bien. Todo iba bien, a Luffy solo le quedaban veinte flexiones cuando, de repente, alzó la vista para ver cómo Teach, un desgraciado que molestaba a todo el mundo desde que llegó nuevo en la escuela, le estaba mirando descaradamente el culo a Hancock. Ante eso, Luffy se levantó automáticamente del suelo.

-¡Eh Teach, levanta esta cara de desgraciado que tienes y mira hacia aquí!

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué coño quieres Mugiwara? ¿ No ves que estaba ocupado? Zehahahahaha

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, te voy a romper la cara!

Luffy se dirigió hacia un rayo hasta él y le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Zoro y Sanji lo cogieron por los brazos.

-¡Dejadme, que me lo voy a cargar!

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Tranquilízate hombre!

-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Pues que este desgraciado le estaba mirando el culo a mi novia, esto es lo que pasa! Dejadme ir que le voy a partir la cara

-Zejajajajajaja, y bien que me lo estaba pasando

-Tú….

Luffy logró deshacerse del agarre de sus amigos y le dio una patada en todo el estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre. Teach no se quedó atrás y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que sangrase por la nariz y dejándole un ojo colorado.

-¡BASTA! Monkey D. Luffy, al director ¡YA!

-No hasta que le parta la cara a este maldito hijo de…

-¡Una palabra más y te expulso!

Luffy iba a contestar cuando Hancock le tocó el hombro.

-Luffy, ya basta

-Pero Hancock…

-Luffy, no quiero que te expulsen, mejor que vayas a ver al director- dijo con preocupación

-…, vale- y se fue

- Y tu Teach, quedas expulsado una semana de la escuela ¿entendido?

-Pff, como si me importara, que os den a todos-dijo marchándose

-La clase termina a aquí, id a cambiaros- dijo Smoker

Luffy se dirigía a ver al director cuando se encontró a Shanks por el pasillo

-¿Pero qué coño te ha pasado?

-Nada. Una pelea con el maldito de Teach

-¿ Y eso?

-Pues que le estaba mirando el culo a Hancock

-Jajajaajaajaja, pues bien hecho. Supongo que vas a ver al director

-Supones bien

-Pues venga, que te acompaño, ahora mismo no tengo clase

-Vale

-Pero quita esa cara de malhumor hombre, ya sabes que Rayligh no te va a decir nada

-Lo sé, pero es que un día de estos me los voy a cargar

-Bueno, no pienses en esto ahora. Piensa que al salir tienes recreo y podrás estar todo el tiempo con tus amigos y con ella

-Sí, esto sí que me levanta el ánimo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Jajajajajajja ¿ves? Venga, entremos.

Y entraron al despacho del director.

Continuará…

**Otro más**

**Espero comentarios, por favor**

**Me despido **


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3. CONDENA

Luffy y Shanks se encontraban en el despacho del director, Rayligh.

-Bien Luffy, ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Nada, lo juro

-¿Y este ojo que llevas?

-Pues… verá la verdad es que me he peleado con Teach, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo

-¿Y se puede saber cuál?

-Pues que le estaba mirando el culo a mi novia- dijo con cara enfurecida

-Ya pero Luffy, ya sabes que no puedes armar estos escándalos…-dijo con un suspiro

-Lo sé pero…

-Rayligh-dijo Shanks- entiende al pobre chico, yo hubiera hecho igual y tú también ¿Eh?

-Está bien, por esta vez te libras de estar una semana expulsado

Luffy no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír

-Pero…-la sonrisa de Luffy se borró- tendrás que quedarte a entrenar a los pequeños durante una semana al salir de clases

-¿QUÉ? Pero si son unos monstruitos, me van a comer vivo

-Vamos, que no hay para tanto, si puedes contra Teach puedes contra cuatro niños

-De acuerdo…-dijo Luffy con un suspiro

-Así me gusta, ahora vete a clase

-Sí…

-Shanks, tú no te vayas. Quisiera hablar algo contigo, en privado

-Vale

Luffy salió del despacho muy deprimido, el solo pensar lo que le esperaba al salir de clase le deprimía

-¡Luffy!- todos sus amigos vinieron hacia él

-Hancock…-todas sus penas se esfumaron

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el director?

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor… no me van a expulsar pero… tengo que entrenar a los peques durante una semana al salir de clases

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Luffy viejo amigo, siempre te recordaré-dijo Ussop abrazando a Luffy

-Joder tío… te acompaño en el sentimiento-dijo Zoro

-Jajajajajajajajajajajja, no me lo puedo creer. Que mala suerte tienes, jajajajjajajajajaja

-Nami, no hace gracia- dijo Luffy mirándola fijamente

-Perdona, perdona, era una broma jejejej

-Me voy a quedar sin novio…-dijo Hancock deprimida

-No, mujer. No te preocupes, que lo va a superar ¿verdad Luffy?- dijo Franky

Pero Luffy estaba llamando a su hermano pidiéndole que le encargase su tumba…

-Sí Ace, quiero un ataúd bonito ¿Eh? Que voy a morir de una forma muy noble

-¡LUFFY, DAME ESO! No Ace, Luffy no va a morir, no te preocupes… sí, sí, adiós- y Hancock colgó

-Hancock, que quiero un entierro bonito, que quiero que la gente me recuerde TT

-Que no te vas a morir hombre. Si tienes algún problema llama a Zoro, jejejej

-A MI NO ME METAS MUJER

-¡Yo sí que puedo hacerlo Hancock-swan! Todo sea por ti, mi… mi….- no pudo acabar la frase porqué sintió una aura oscura detrás suyo.

-Eh… ehh.. Luffy era broma, cálmate…

Luffy no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar. Ahora mismo tenía otros problemas. Y muy gordos.

Continuará…

La verdad es que estoy un poco decepcionada porque no recibo muchos reviews TT

Espero comentarios, ya sean malos o buenos

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4. PRIMER PARTIDO

Después de que se mentalizase que tendría que entrenar a esos monstruos, Luffy tuvo que ir a clase de historia. Su profesor era Kuina.

Se sentó al lado de Hancock (como no xD) y abrió el libro.

-Bien alumnos, hoy vamos a empezar a trabajar sobre la primera guerra mundial

Luffy al oir eso, se deprimió al instante. Era un tema demasiado largo y pesado…

-No… por favor no…-dijo un Luffy con los ojos llorosos

Hancock al ver la reacción de su novio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

-Oi, ¿de qué te ries?

-¿Yo? No sé de qué me estás hablando jejeje

-Mentirosa…-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios

-Hancock y Luffy, como les tenga que volver a avisar de que se callen, van a salir fuera de la clase-dijo su profesora

-Sí…

Así, la clase transcurrió sin ningún problema. Al acabar la clase, tocaba recreo:

-Y bien Luffy, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el partido de hoy?-dijo Zoro

-Pues ganar

-¿Hoy tenéis partido?-pregunto Nami

-Sip, el primero de la temporada

-¿Contra quién?

-Contra el equipo de Teach…-dijo Luffy con cara de pocos amigos

-Vaya… no vayas a montar otro desastre Luffy-dijo Chopper con preocupación

-Pero si es él que me provoca

-Ya pero…-antes de que pudiera continuar, apareció Teach junto con su equipo

-Ombre Luffy, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Teach, vete de mi vista antes de que te parta la cara

-¿Va a venir Hancock a ver el partido? Así podrá ver como pierdes zehahahahaha

-Serás…

-Luffy, no le hagas caso. Venga vámonos-dijo Hancock cogiendo a Luffy de la mano

-Preciosa, no sé porqué pierdes el tiempo con él teniendo a alguien como yo zehahahaha

-Pues porqué no me gusta salir con cerdos como tu

Antes eso, Teach quedó sin palabras. Pero luego dijo:

-Sí, puedo ser muy cerdo si me lo permites…-dijo con una mirada coqueta

Luffy no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre él, con una mirada llena de odio

-Hijo de puta, le vuelves a hablar de esta manera y te juro que te parto de la cara ¿me oyes?

-¡Hey Luffy, contrólate!-dijeron Zoro y Sanji cogiendo a su amigo

-Sí, será mejor que nos larguemos-dijo Luffy saliendo de encima de Teach

-Zehahahahaaha, no vemos en el partido, Mugiwara- y dicho esto, se fue.

-Aver Luffy, al final vas a conseguir que te expulsen si continuas con estas peleas-dijo Ussop

-Es muy fácil de decir, pero esque…

-Da igual, lo mejor será que entrenéis. Falta poco para el partido-dijo Hancock con una sonrisa

Cuando Luffy ve esa sonrisa, se le pasa todo

-Vale-dijo besándola

-Aaiiiiii, que bonito es el amor. Es… ¡SUPER!-dijo Franky bailando

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzase el partido. Los jugadores ya estaban en el campo, esperando que el árbitro diera la señal de comienzo.

Luffy y Zoro de delanteros. Ussop,Brook y Sanji en medio campo. Y Coby, Bon Clay y Jimbe de defensa. Como portero estaba Franky.

Se pusieron en medio del campo los dos capitanes para darse la mano, es decir, Luffy y Teach. Se dieron un apretón bien fuerte, mostrando así su rivalidad. Luego de esto, se dirigieron a sus posiciones. Sacarían los Mugiwara.

El árbitro dio comienzo al partido.

Continuará…

Aquí teneis otro, siento la demora.

Al ver que tenía más reviews me han entrado ganas de escribir jejejej

Un beso!


	6. IMPORTANTE

Siento decir que esto no es un capitulo nuevo. Es para informar que en mi perfil veréis la opción de votar por la historia que quereis que actualize mas pronto. O s agradecería que lo hicierais. Gracias. ^^

Sorry to say this is not a new chapter. It is to inform that in my profile you will see the option to vote for the story you desire me to update soon. I will appreciate it. Thank you. ^ ^


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 5. Consecuencias del partido

El partido empezó con el pitido del árbitro. El equipo de Luffy empezó con todas sus fuerzas y ánimos, atacando sin parar para meter algún gol. Era un equipo reconocido en la escuela por ganar jugando limpio, al contrario que el equipo de Teach.

-Venga chicos! Podemos hacerlo!-dijo Luffy desde el centro del campo, dando ánimos a sus jugadores.

El balón seguía corriendo por todo el campo en los pies de Sanji, quien con su gran habilidad con sus piernas esquivó a tres jugadores del equipo contrario. Este le pasó el balón a Zoro.

-¡Venga Marimo, no falles ahora!

-Estúpido…-susurró Zoro mientras se dirigía hacia la portería dispuesto a lanzar. Pero entonces vio a Luffy en muy buena posición, así que le pasó el balón y este chutó marcando un gol imposible de parar.

-¡SÍ! ¡ES GOL!-gritaron los espectadores desde la gradería.

-¡Bien Luffy!-gritó Hancock emocionada

-Buen pase- le dijo Luffy a Zoro, chocando puños

Teach se puso furioso. Se las pagarían.

La primera parte finalizó con un 2-1. El segundo gol lo marcó Sanji de cabeza. El gol por parte del equipo contrario lo marcó Teach.

La segunda parte empezó. El resultado era el mismo. Ussop se dirigía hacia la portería para pasársela a uno de los delanteros cuando Teach le hizo una entrada desde detrás. El árbitro no pitó nada.

-¡EH! ¡ESTO ES FALTA!- gritó Luffy indignado

El árbitro le advirtió en que callase o sería expulsado del partido. Ante eso Luffy solamente se dirigió hacia Ussop para ver si se encontraba bien. Gracias a Dios no le había sucedido nada.

El partido continuó. Luffy se dirigía a chutar dentro del área cuando Teach le dio una patada en toda la pierna. Luffy cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Ante eso el árbitro pitó penalti.

Luffy se levantó con mucha dificultad para chutar el penalti. Con la pierna sangrando, se puso delante del portero, respiró hondo, y chutó con todas sus fuerzas con la pierna herida.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- estalló todo el estadio.

El marcador era de 3-2.

Todo el equipo fue a felicitar a Luffy cuando este cayó al suelo cogiéndose la pierna con dolor, sin ser capaz de levantarse.

Al ver esto, Hancock se dirigió rápidamente hacia el campo.

-¡Luffy!-dijo con preocupación

-Hancock… no me siento la pierna…

Ante eso, todo el equipo quedó impactado. La pierna seguía sangrando y tenía un color espantoso. Además, se veía como un pedazo de hueso salía a la superficie.

Solo faltaba un minuto para el final del partido, así que el árbitro finalizó el partido. Se llevaron a Luffy en una camilla, quine se había desmayado a causa del dolor. Habían ganado el partido, pero a que precio.

Continuará…

**Solo diré una cosa: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO! Mi vida de estudiante me mata y no tengo tiempo para nada! **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dejad comentarios! **


End file.
